1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to entertainment systems for use in vehicles, and, more particularly, to methods of controlling the output of such entertainment systems.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Entertainment systems in motor vehicles are known to operate independently of the operation and functions of the remainder of the vehicle. User inputs may be used to select the content of the output of the entertainment system, but it is not known for user inputs to be used to modify the content of the output of the entertainment system. There are existing automatic noise cancellation (ANC) systems that reduce background noise. There are also automatic volume control (AVC) systems that maintain a constant sound pressure level (i.e., volume) based on the engine RPM or speed. However, entertainment systems today are otherwise not interactive and are largely unaware of the vehicle running status. Nor do current entertainment systems synthesize music.